R1L3Y
by mioor
Summary: This was an English assignment, but if you like it I will publish more/keep writing possibly. Star Wars isn't my forte, but I gave it a shot. VERY LOOSLEY RELATED. Just took the universe's VERY LOOSE CONCEPT for the grade. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, haven't been writing in a while, I know. I'm sorry :/ Working on it. I was forced to write a Star Wars fanfic for my English class. This is a very small portion from the beginning. If you like it, maybe I'll post more ;) Haha Review Please!

Love and miss all of you!

-Mioor

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. Nor is this plagiarized.

He jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs to his parent's bedroom door. Knocking loudly, he exclaimed:

"Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas morning!" Knowing his parent's rules of not going into the living room before they were up, he stood impatiently outside their door until they emerged not two minutes later.

The little boy, Jonathan, was seven years old. He was excelling in his first grade class, very athletic, and very adventurous. is dream was to become a pilot in his planet, Naboo's, military.

Jon's parents, Jen and Roy, finally made their way to the living room. There was a large, wrapped box next to their Christmas tree. The wrapping paper, which was composed of gold and green polka dots was tied with a red ribbon and a tag that read: 'To Jon, Love Mom and Dad'.

Excitedly, he ripped the paper off and the box open. When he saw what the box contained, he froze. Jon looked up questioningly at his parents, who were smiling.

He looked back at the R2 unit sitting inside the box. Cautiously, as if he were hoping this wasn't a dream, he pressed the 'on' button. The silvery purple machine whirled to life and the biggest smile jumped onto the boy's face.

"My own R2 unit?! This is so amazing! It's just what I wanted! Thank you so much!" He excitedly hugged his parents, and his father asked,

"What will you call him?" The boy pondered for a moment, thinking of the names his friends had given their R2's. His eyes widened with an idea.

"R1L3Y." He responded.

"R1L3Y?" The father questioned, "Why that name, son?"

"I don't really know." responded Jonathan, "I guess I just really like the name."

Well.. let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, so I have no idea if you guys like this story or not sooo... yeah. I love feedback!

This story is completed, it is in 5 chapters, so it is pretty short. Thinking about a sequel, let me know what you guys think!

-Julie

(Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars)

The day continued on and Jon quickly became best friends with R1L3Y. Years passed on, and they stuck it out through school and throughout everything life threw at the two.

Time moved fast, and soon Jonathan was no longer the seven year old boy on Christmas morning. He was 21 years old, and engaged to Senator MJd passed his test with flying colors. He had just earned his fighter pilots license two weeks ago.

Maddy was in school to be an esthetician, a fitting career for her due to her astounding beauty. She had long honey-blonde curls that hung to her waist, light skin that tanned to a warm color in the summer months, and eyes as green as their galaxyt shallow or rude. She has a kind personality and is a bit shy at first, but warms up to people quickly and shows her bubbly personality. She loved jogging, watching movies, and purple roses.

They were both very happy together, and although Maddy was afraid of Jon joining the military, she supported him completely. The two were on their way to a happily-ever-after when the phone rang early one morning.

Three more to go!


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you guys are liking this story! I think that I will be posting a chapter each day until the story is up, so not for that long, a couple more days, but I hope you enjoy it! Next I think I will be starting either a Supernatural or Walking Dead story. That or I will continue with Twilight. Let me know your thoughts!

-Julie

(Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars)

I sat up in bed, still half asleep, trying to rush to get up to answer the phone. In a groggy voice I answered, "Hello?" I pried my eyes open to look at the side table's alarm clock, which read 3:47 a.m. in bright red text. Who would be calling at this hour? A stern male voice answered: "Yes, is this pilot Jonathan Cutler?" Jon sensed urgency in the voice. "Yes sir, Pilot Cutler here." He replied, trying to sound as alert as possible. "You are needed on a mission. We launch in two hours at the most. You must be here within the hour. Understood soldier?" The voice responded in the same authorized tone. "Yes sir." Jon replied. Before he could say another word, the phone clicked off. He must've had to go make more calls. By this time, Maddy had sat up in bed, looking at Jon. When he said nothing, she moved to sit on the edge of the bed next to him. Not hearing the calls' contents, she looked very concerned and confused. Jon pulled her into a tight hug, not quite able to meet her eyes. When he was finally able to gather the strength to, she looked up at him as they let go of the embrace. He wasn't quite sure what to say. He had to leave on a dangerous mission. How does one explain that? "I-I.. I have to go." He could see the gears turning in her head. Her eyes went wide before filling with tears when she finally understood. "What? But you just got your license a few weeks ago…!" She had begun to sob hysterically, and Jon just sat and held her tight, doing whatever what was in his power to comfort her. There they sat for at least twenty minutes, before she finally sat up. She watched sadly, still shedding tears, as he prepared to leave, dressing in Class A and packing his bag. Maddy walked him to his car door, and they made preparations for her to call the family later in the morning. Finally they had to say their goodbyes. Everything was loaded, and R1L3Y was patiently waiting. Jon kissed her softly before hugging her again. He pressed his lips against the top of her head, inhaling the sweet jasmine scent. Finally, Jon and R1L3Y departed, leaving Maddy.


End file.
